Butterfly Kisses
by PFTones3482
Summary: It's Star's sixteenth birthday and with her sixteenth birthday come some very big changes that she's too scared to share with the Diaz family, making her hide from them. When Marco finds her, both of them are surprised by the outcome. One shot, Starco!


**Idk I'm into Star vs. the Forces of Evil right now and I really wish it had more of a following and some better fanfiction (like no offense to the people who have written it, the plots are fantastic but the grammar is horrendous) so I wrote a thing. **

**This takes place two years in the future, on Star's sixteenth birthday. This comes from my head canon that the people of Mewni get wings on their sixteenth birthday. Soooo yeah. Idk wings fascinate me. **

**I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It was Star Butterfly's 16th birthday, her second birthday on planet Earth, and Marco couldn't find the magical princess anywhere.

The Latino groaned and crawled out from under Star's bed, several of the laser shooting dogs (no longer puppies) following him, lapping at his ankles like usual and occasionally searing some flesh off.

"Where the heck is she?" the boy grumbled, brushing off his jeans and pushing himself to his feet, surveying the room carefully in hopes that maybe he missed something.

The room was as bare as it had been ten minutes ago, however, so Marco just shook his head and headed down the stairs, the dogs racing ahead of him. He joined his parents in the living room and gave them a helpless shrug. "I couldn't find Star anywhere," he said in exasperation.

"Do you think she is okay?" Marco's father asked.

Marco frowned. "I don't think she would go off to battle anyone without telling one of us. She knows that I like to help, and she knows that you guys worry, so she's always super careful about saying something."

Mr. Diaz hesitated. "I did not mean okay physically," he admitted softly.

Marco paled. "You mean emotionally? I actually don't know," he whispered, his eyebrows furrowing as he began to pace the room. "What if she's homesick? Or like, being bullied? She has been a little distant this week, refused to come near me, do you think something's wrong?"

Mrs. Diaz put a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "Marco. Instead of asking questions, why don't you go find her?"

Marco threw his hands up. "I've searched the entire house! And I don't know where else she would be, and if she's in another dimension, I can't get to her!"

"Why don't you call her mother?" Mrs. Diaz suggested.

Marco nearly tackled his own mother in a hug before sprinting up the stairs and sliding into Star's room as fast as possible, kicking the door shut behind him and darting over to the mirror phone that Star used.

He paused as he pulled open the curtain and tilted his head. "Uhhh….call Mom?" he said feebly, not sure if the device would respond to his voice.

It did, however, and the mirror began ringing, picking up moments later to reveal Queen Butterfly, her eyes uninterested and her eyebrows flicking up just the slightest when she saw Marco standing by the mirror instead of her daughter.

"Marco, is it?" the queen asked distastefully, making Marco grit his teeth ever so slightly. "What a surprise. Why are you calling?"

Marco ran his fingers through his hair, dropping his gaze to the ground. "Star is missing, ma'am, and I don't know why she would leave or where she would go and she's been acting weird this week so I'm really worried about her."

The queen studied him for a moment, her eyes softening ever so slightly. "Did Star not tell you?"

Marco's head shot up and he anxiously chewed on his thumb nail. "No, ma'am. Tell me what?"

Queen Butterfly hesitated for a second, as if contemplating whether or not she should actually tell him what she was thinking. "On Mewni, once each citizen reaches the age of sixteen…well, it's fairly hard to describe to you. But Star is undergoing some very serious physical changes, has been all week, and is likely very embarrassed about it, seeing as you humans don't go through the same changes."

Marco furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, holding his hands out in desperation. "Why would she be embarrassed? She knows I would never make fun of her, ever."

The queen gave him a small smile, the first that Marco had ever received from her, and she tilted her head at him in a slight nod. "I understand this, and I assume she does as well deep down. However, right now is difficult. But you're right, you should find her. It's easier to deal with the changes if she has someone to support her."

Marco nodded quickly, clasping his hands behind his back. "Of course. Do you know where she is?"

Queen Butterfly held up a dainty finger. "One moment. I can track the wand, and I am going to make the assumption that she has it?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It's not in her room."

The woman disappeared from the screen for a moment and when she sat back down, she held a sheet of paper between two fingers, her eyes squinting as she read it. "It tells me that she is at your school. It does not specify where exactly, but that is the general location."

Though Marco couldn't fathom why Star would choose to go to the school on a Saturday, he thanked the queen, bowed quickly, shut off the mirror, and raced for his bike.

* * *

Star Butterfly gulped and sank back into the dark corner of the girl's locker room that she had broken into, her chin tucked on top of her knees and her lip trembling.

It was her birthday. She should be celebrating at home, with the Diaz's, not cowering in the dingy gym locker room. Star wanted nothing more than to go back to the house and just explain everything to them, explain why she had been moody all week, but she had no idea how they would react, and if they were weirded out by it?

Star shuddered and shut her eyes. She couldn't handle that. The Diaz family meant everything to her, and even the thought that they might kick her out was too much to bear.

She shivered and rubbed her bare arms, wishing that her birthday wasn't in the middle of March, when the weather on Earth was basically a coin toss as to what it would be like temperature wise.

Currently Star wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a sports bra. Her t-shirt was draped over the bench next to her, and there was a very good reason why it wasn't on.

The girl swiped at her tears and glanced back over shoulder, grimacing as her shoulder blades flared with pain.

Thank _god _the wings were almost done growing. She had been in constant pain all week and had played it off as her period, which luckily most people had bought. Star knew, however, that Mrs. Diaz didn't believe her one bit, if only because there had been no change in the quantity of feminine products in the bathroom.

Oh, right. Wings.

Everyone on Mewni got them on their sixteenth birthday, almost like teenagers in America could start driving on their sixteenth birthday. Mewni was a relatively human like planet, except for the wings.

Each family's wings depended on their heritage. Some were bird wings, some were dragonflies, still others moths or bees.

The royal family was the only one with butterfly wings.

While they were often hidden for portraits or formal gatherings, due to the outfits that they were required to wear, for the most part Star's parents were very free about their wings and would often wear loose fitting clothing around the castle so that they could move about quickly. Everyone's wings folded up easily against their shoulder blades and back so that they could better travel through other dimensions without gaining too much attention, specifically in places like Earth.

Star's wings, which she still could not believe were finally coming in, were outlined a deep navy blue, nearly black color, and the insides faded from an orchid purple color at the top into and almost white color that immediately changed to a beautiful ocean blue that resembled Star's eyes perfectly. Actually, now that she thought about it, the purple kind of looked like the wand handle.

She glanced down at said wand and sighed, waving it around aimlessly. "Happy birthday to me," she mumbled sadly.

This was dumb. She should be happy! She had _finally _gotten her wings, and could now get around so much more easily (without having to worry about accidentally blowing herself up with the wand), she could even fight Ludo more efficiently with the wings, but she was too scared to tell the Diaz's.

She groaned and thumped her head back against the lockers behind her, blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders. What would Marco say about this? Would he be freaked out? Think it was cool? It was one thing to host her as just a normal alien, but how would he react if she actually _looked _more like an alien?

She was terrified that he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore.

Star scoffed and put her feet down on the floor, leaning forward on her knees and clasping her hands together, shutting her eyes and concentrating on moving the wings behind her. That was dumb. Marco wasn't that shallow, she knew that.

So _why _was she so scared to say something to him?

"Star? Are you in here?"

The princess nearly screamed and she leapt straight off of the bench, smacking her shoulder against the lockers and grimacing in pain as the sound reverberated around the room. What the heck was Marco doing here?

"Star?" called the teen, a little more hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Star didn't answer, merely shut her eyes and backed up until she was flat against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her bare torso and wishing that she had thought to grab her shirt, which was now lying somewhere in the dark where she couldn't see it.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and Star bit back her tears, trying to reason with herself. _He won't hate you. He won't think it's weird. _

_But what if he does?_

Star gulped and gripped her elbows hard, tears gathering in her eyes. "Star? Come on, I know you're in here, I saw the broken lock, and I'm worried about you. You're mom said you were having a rough time this week and might need some help."

Star's eyes flew open and her head shot up in surprise. He had talked to her mother? Marco never spoke to her mother.

The boy continued as he searched each of the rows, his soft voice wrapping around Star like a comforting blanket. "Star, whatever it is, it doesn't matter."

He rounded the corner to the locker area that she was in and took her form in slowly, pressed deep in the dark with her arms clenched around her and sobs wracking her dimly lit body.

The boy's eyes saddened and he tilted his head, walking towards her. "Star. Whatever it is, I still care about you. My parents still care about you. We love you, and there's no changing that."

Star finally let the tears slip down her cheeks and Marco immediately rushed over to her and drew her up into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her as hard as he could. "I promise," he whispered into her ear.

Star hiccupped and pulled away from him slightly, studying him. "You promise?" she asked warily, her head tilting.

Marco nodded and drew her out of the dark corner, his eyes widening slowly as the wings finally came into view. He sucked in a breath and tried to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor as he gently pushed Star's shoulders to turn her around.

He hesitantly reached a hand out and pulled the wings out to their full length, keeping his touch gentle and listening to make sure he wasn't hurting her as he studied the new addition to Star's body.

Letting the tips fall from his fingers, Marco stepped around to face Star again and raised her chin with his fingers, his eyes sparkling with surprise. "You thought…you thought that we would think it was weird?" he finally managed to breathe, his voice filled with awe.

Star winced and glanced away and Marco grinned. "Star, this is the coolest thing ever. How could you think I would think otherwise?"

The girl shrugged, biting her lip, and looked back at him. "I don't know. It's…it's not something that happens on Earth. And…people here aren't…they aren't as accepting as they are on Mewni."

Marco's eyes darkened for a moment. "I know. And that is really sucky and I wish it was different. If you don't want to tell anyone, I understand. But you know I still care about you, and you know my parents will think it's just as cool as I do."

He squeezed her shoulders gently and then finally seemed to realize that she didn't have a shirt on. He flushed and glanced around the floor. "Where is uh…where is your shirt?" he stammered, his cheeks bright red.

Star winced and crossed her arms over her chest. "I…it was hurting. The…the wings."

Marco frowned and studied the floor, finding the purple garment and pulling it into his fingers. "Do they still hurt now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She flinched, her eyes filling with tears, and Marco immediately backtracked, putting the shirt on the bench and pulling her into another hug, rubbing her shoulders. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. We can stay here as long as we need to, okay?"

The girl trembled under his grasp as she nodded and Marco swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to hold onto Star for the rest of his life. He had never seen her break down this badly before, and it scared him to realize that if he hadn't come to find her, he might have never found out about this.

"Let me text Mom, okay?" Marco said softly, pulling back a little and resting his forehead against Star's. She nodded and Marco stepped away for a moment while Star backed up against the lockers again and buried her head in her hands.

Of all the things she and Marco had said and done together, why did this of all things make her feel so scared, so nervous? Why was she so scared that he would decide to reject her when she had shared her thoughts and hopes and dreams with him for the last two years?

She glanced up at him, watching as he texted furiously, and her stomach flopped over and died at the thought of losing him.

Was that what she was so terrified of? That she would lose him forever?

When Star thought about it, she realized that that was exactly the problem. She didn't want to lose Marco, not ever, and this was the one thing that might have been the deal breaker.

She realized with a sudden start that Marco had just seen her like this, at her most vulnerable, at her weakest, and his first response had been to pull her into a hug and tell her it would be okay.

Marco stepped back over to her and gently pushed her hair away from her face as he shoved his phone back into his sweatshirt pocket. "I didn't tell Mom everything; just that you were having a hard time being away from home on such a big day. If you want to tell them, you can, but I won't make you."

Star gulped and nodded. "Hugs?" she asked softly.

Marco smiled, a grin that made Star's heart leap in her chest and her wings flutter slightly behind her. "Hugs," he confirmed, holding his arms out.

She hesitated for a second, making Marco's smile waver, but then she pressed herself to his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, shutting her eyes and listening to his pounding heart for a moment, wondering briefly when he had become taller than her.

As they pulled apart, she grabbed onto the lapels of his sweatshirt and pulled him into a kiss before she could change her mind, knowing with absolute certainty that he was what she wanted the most in her life.

Marco jumped with surprise but kept his hands on her waist, sweeping her up closer to him and bringing one hand up to cup her head. Her wings fluttered silently behind her and she rose two inches off the floor so that she was able to remove her hands from their death grip on his sweatshirt and move them to wrap around his neck.

Marco broke the kiss for just a second to stare at her in amusement, his eyes twinkling in the darkness. "I told you, I'd always care about you," he whispered, slinking his arms around her waist and smiling at the feeling of the butterfly wings brushing his forearms.

She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know," she murmured. "Thank you, Marco."

The boy leaned down and caught her lips in his again, his smile wide.

"Happy birthday, Star."

* * *

**Idk idk idk I'm sorry if this was terrible holy crap omg ummmmmmmmm I'll be in a corner squealing about the mental images okay byyyeeee**

**(Reviews would be really nice? Also the butterfly wings described come closest in accuracy to a Blue Morpho, but it's not really scientific at all sorry)**


End file.
